Nurse Samantha
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested story for BBPRIMEFAN101. When Optimus Prime becomes sick with Cyber flu, Samantha comes in to help him get better. Warning: Extremely adorable fluff.


**(Here is the long, long, long, long, long, long, long, *Gasp* LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNGGG awaited request for BBPRIMEFAN101. *Pants* Hope you like it, and I apologize for the long wait.)**

 **Transformers G1 and characters mentioned (G)**

 **Samantha Mary Jones (C) Me**

* * *

 **Nurse Samantha**

* * *

"Where is he? He should be around here somewhere." Samantha said to herself as she went through the halls, looking for her best friend and surrogate father, Optimus Prime. The little seven year old was hoping that today she and Prime would have some play time together ever since her mother dropped her off before she left to go on a conference meeting out of town. Samantha was glad that she could spend the weekend with Optimus, but now all she had to do was find him.

"ATCHOO!"

"Whoa! What was that?" Samantha yiped as she jumped at the sudden sneezing noise. She then heard the sound of someone blowing their nose and followed it to Prime's quarters, but the doors were closed. She knocked upon it and saw, not Prime, but Ratchet open the door and looked down to see Samantha by his feet

"Samantha, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I heard a loud sneeze coming from here and wanted to see who made it? Did you sneeze?"

Ratchet shook his head with a soft chuckle and said that he didn't sneeze. "I am afraid that one who sneezed is Optimus Prime,"

"What's wrong with him?" Samantha asked. "We were suppose to have a weekend spent together. I don't want him sick."

Ratchet explained to her that their leader had recently caught a nasty case of Cyber Flu: a condition similar to a human cold, but only effecting Cybertronians. "So, I am afraid to say the plans for your weekend may not go as planned. Optimus will need to have some rest for a while so that the virus can slowly ease off of his olfactory sensors," Samantha didn't know what the term was for that, so Ratchet said that the olfactory sensors is actually his nose and nasal cavity.

"So, he won't play with me?" Samantha then spoke, her voice sounding disappointed.

"No. I am sorry."

"Ratchet,"

The two turned to hear Prime call out to Ratchet, and the medic could see his leader turning his head to the partially open door. "What is it, sir?"

"Bring Samantha inside, please. I would like to talk- to-to-to...ATCHOOO! To talk to both of you." he said with a sneeze, and he grabbed a tissue from a box right next to his berth to wipe his nose plate. Ratchet naturally obeyed and he and Samantha came inside. Ratchet took Samantha into his hand and brought her to the bed where she could sit down and watch as he and Optimus conversed.

"What is it that you wish to speak of to Samantha?" Ratchet asked.

"I have overheard that the recent weekend planing's for Samantha were usurped due to my illness." Optimus then coughed, but made sure to keep his mouth covered with his elbow so as to not spread the virus to Ratchet. "However, I believe that there may be a chance that she may have some time with me, regardless of my sickness." He then looked up at Ratchet with a playful look. "You ever forgot that Doctors tend to have Nurses close by to tend to their patients?"

"A Nurse? But, Optimus, Samantha is just a little girl. A Human girl to be clear."

"It matters not what species she is, Ratchet. I am not going to let my surrogate daughter have a weekend spent alone."

Ratchet saw that he couldn't reconsider another option and reluctantly agreed. Samantha was happy that now she could spend time with her best friend, yet it wasn't in the way she expected. After Ratchet left, Samantha turned to Optimus and smiled.

"So, what should we do?"

"Well, for starters, I will need some rest." Optimus informed her, and tried to think of a way she could help him rest. He didn't have much; only his berth, two small tables on each side of his berth and that was all. That's when he remembered that he had a cover right at his feet and got an idea. "Would you like to help me pull the cover up to my chest? My feet are a bit cold."

"Okey-Dokey!" the child saluted and scurried over to the blanket, her tiny feet pitter-pattering across his metal form, and Optimus had to concentrate on not laughing because her small feet were tickling him as she ran. He then felt her leap off of him and slightly looked over to see her reach out and grab a corner of the cover. Then the little girl ran as fast as she could to his right foot, then to his side and finally to the right side of his chest. His right side was covered up, but the left area was still bare. But, it would't be for long. Just as she did on the right side, she did the same with the left, and pretty soon, Prime was as snug as a bug in a rug...A robotic bug in a rug to put more bluntly.

"Ahh, that's better. Thank you." Prime thanked his tiny nurse as he made himself comfortable, but then he felt a slight tickle in his olfactory sensor and began hitching, until- "ATCHOOO!"

"God bless you, Prime." Samantha excused him as Prime rubbed his fore-head, for he felt a slight ache in his CPU. "Are you okay?"

"Not exactly. I have a compress somewhere, but I can't find it," Optimus replied, but in reality he did know where his compress was. He just wanted to give Samantha another chance of helping him. Samantha found the compress, right by the small table on the left side and she pointed to it. Optimus turned and then reached out to grasp it and laid himself back down, placing the compress on his fore-head. "Ahh, that's better."

Samantha smiled, happy to have helped. Then, she heard the doors open, and Bumblebee appeared, bringing some of Optimus's cyber flu medicine. "Bumblebee, thank you for bringing my medication."

"No problem, Optimus," Bumblebee nodded as he placed the bowl that had the Prime's liquid medicine inside onto the table on the right. "Ratchet was a little busy at the moment, and he asked me to bring this over."

"And I'm his nurse!" Samantha added.

"That's cool, Samantha." Bumblebee smiled before looking back at his commander. "Is there anything else that you need, sir?"

"Not now, but thank you, Bumblebee." Optimus thanked and the little yellow boy waved goodbye and went out, closing the door as he did so. Optimus Prime then turned to the table where his medicine is; he saw that it was mixed in with some warm energon, almost like soup on a cold day. He reached out and took hold of it, taking a spoon that came with it and scooped out a small scoop and looked at it. He saw it was still hot, and found another way for Samantha to be occupied.

"Samantha, dear, can you cool this for me?" he asked as Samantha climbed up his chest to sit on his shoulder.

"Yes, sir!" the little girl announced as Optimus carefully brought the spoon to her, and after inhaling a large amount of air she blew hard, but was careful to not blow the enrergon out. Seeing that his portion of soup was cool, Optimus then slurped it into his mount and swallowed. It had a slight sour taste, but was still sweet. He continued this process with Samantha; with his scooping some energon and her blowing it cool. After a few minutes they were not at the last portion and Optimus brought it to Samantha. "I'll huff...and I'lll puff...and I'll bloooooooow your soup cool!" Samantha said as she blew hard. But as she did, she bent forward to far and suddenly fell off of Prime's shoulder, and began rolling down his chest until she ended up on his waist.

"Samantha, are you okay?" Optimus asked, looking concerned. Instead of crying though, Samantha looked up and grinned, her head swaying from side to side.

"I'm okay. Very dizzy," she spoked, her head a little mixed up from the spinning. Seeing she was alright, Optimus chuckled and petted her head.

* * *

For nearly the entire day, Samantha did everything Prime and asked her. She helped wipe his nose plate with a large tissue after he sneezed, tried fluffing his pillow despite the fact it was almost as big as a bus, scratched an area he felt an itch he couldn't reach (mainly his should rand back), and even recited lines from her favorite movies to entertain him. Optimus had never had such a happier time with Samantha; this was even better than what they had planned earlier.

Finally, it was night time and Optimus was ready to go to sleep, he then looked over to Samantha, and his spark swelled with warmth. The little girl was on her side, her quiet snoring telling him that she was very tired and had obviously gone to sleep without him noticing. I's a good thing he found out, for he could've accidentally laid on top of her and crushed her. Taking out a tissue sheet, he carefully took Samantha in his other hand and wrapped her in the tissue, covering her up as if it were a blanket. He then laid her on his pillow and moved to the left corner of it so as to give her room. "Goodnight, my little nurse." he whispered, turned off the lights and fell asleep. The very next morning the Prime would be all better, and it was all thanks to his little nurse.

* * *

 ***Authors Note***  
 **( Here you go, BBPRIMEFAN101, I apologize again for the long wait. I hope the long wait paid off. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
